


The Introspection of The Spider

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt-Niece Relationship, Established Relationship, F/F, Family of Choice, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Genius Skye/Daisy Johnson, Kid Skye | Daisy Johnson, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha muses over her family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Introspection of The Spider

Natasha Romanoff never thought she might be a part of a family one day. Ever since she was young, she was trained to be a spy with no emotions. Red Room's perfect little assassin.  
Then Shield sent an assassin to aprehend her. He cornered her but did not kill.her. Instead Hawkeye offered her a chance to redeem herself. Natasha took that chance, wanting to balance out all the red in her ledger.

When she came to Shield she wasn't trusted at all. All the agents and people were afraid of her as if she was a bomb waiting to explode. Hence Nat had a very hard time adjusting.  
Then around a month after she came to Shield, Natasha met a little flower who went by the name Daisy. The 5 year old, as she was then was not at all.afraid of Natasha even when most of the adults were. And this little flower became the Black Widow's first friend. She later found out that Daisy was the adopted daughter of Hawkeye and Agent Coulson. Daisy became Natasha's favourite person in Shield.  
The assassin absolutely adored the little flower who was both intelligent and mature beyond her years.

So through her friendship with Daisy, Natasha gained friends in form of Clint and Phil who were some of the only people she trusted.  
Natasha's affection for them was only exceeded by her affection for Daisy and Melinda.  
Melinda May who was her girlfriend and who completed Natasha in everyway. Natasha again had Daisy to thank for the child pushed and encouraged both women to pursue their happiness. 

As she watched her family playing in the snow, Natasha was contented. How her life had changed in 5 years. As she heard squealing, she went to join her family.

She was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> 29th in series.


End file.
